


Two Sides of a Coin

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dual Personality, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Loki gets what he wants, Tom is a Sweetheart, Vacation, it's complicated - Freeform, someone didn't pack a bathing suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom has whisked you off on a surprise romantic vacation.  After returning from some errands, you return to find not Tom but the God of Mischief himself, Loki, in his place.





	Two Sides of a Coin

You woke to smell of bacon and eggs. The morning sun filtered through sheer curtains on the windows and the ocean breeze added a light perfume to the air. You stumbled out of the bedroom to find Tom cooking breakfast in the kitchen of your rented house. Tom was unaware of your presence, so you snuck up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

Tom turned in your embrace to peck your lips.

“That’s my line, and it’s ‘hey good lookin’, whatcha got cookin’?”

Tom’s beard tickled your neck as he nuzzled into the crook.

“Well, how’s about cooking something up for me?”

You couldn’t resist finishing the lyric, which earned you a playful swat to the bottom. 

“Not with that sass, I’m not.”

You stuck your lip out in an exaggerated pout, feigning sadness until Tom held a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast under your nose. You grabbed it and went straight to the table to tuck in.

“So what do you want to do today?” you asked between bites of egg.

Tom laughed at the sight of you shoveling food into your mouth as fast as you could scoop it up.

“How are you not choking?” Tom wondered, “Slow down. We have an entire week here. We have time.”

You placed your fork down and swallowed.

“Practice. So what is there to do around here? I wouldn’t know since someone sprung this trip on me.”

You shot a narrowing glance at Tom. While you loved his romantic side, his spontaneity took some getting used to. He refused to give any clues as to your destination; therefore you were without essentials. His face lit up as he reflected on your question, and he snapped his fingers. 

“I have just the thing! We should go swimming! The ocean should be warm enough this time of year.” Tom lept from his spot and began cleaning up in anticipation. 

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at Tom and his enthusiasm.

“I don’t have a bathing suit. Someone did not mention there would be water involved.” 

Tom’s lips curled into a devious smile. You recognized that expression. It was Loki through and through. 

“And I don’t see that as a problem, pet. I wouldn’t mind the view.” Tom growled in your ear and he came up behind you to nip at your ear.

“Did you just call me pet?” you questioned, turning your head, eyebrows furrowing.

Tom stepped back and rubbed his neck.

“Did I? I don’t think so, darling? Anyway, I spied a clothing shop just down the road. Why don’t you pop in and see if they have a bathing suit for you?”

You shove the last bit of toast in your mouth before trotting off to the bedroom to change. When you emerged, Tom handed you some bills to pay for the clothes.

“The skimpier, the better.” he said with a wink.

You rolled your eyes as you shut the door behind you.

-

About 45 minutes later, you returned to a dark house. All the curtains drawn and all the lights out.

“Tom?” you called out.

No answer. You hear the rustling of fabric in the dark. Someone or something is out there. In a flash, someone grabbed you and pinned you against the door. You feel hot breath on your cheek and strong arms pinning you down.

“Look who showed up. I’ve missed you, pet.” Tom growled.

“Hilarious, Tom.” you grumbled as you pushed past Tom’s grip, but he held you fast, tightening his grip. “Ow, that hurts.”

“Stop struggling, pet. Things will come easier when you accept your natural state. Subjugation.”

Wow, Tom was pulling out all the stops on this Loki performance.

“Real cute, honey. Ooh, I’m so scared of you, God of Mischief. Make me kneel, my King.” you retorted, sarcasm heavy in your voice.

“Enough! I will not be mocked!” he shouted, and the lights in the foyer flicked on.

You stood dumbfounded. You expected to see Tom, all ginger beard, unruly curls, and glasses. Instead a god, Loki, stood before you in full armor. His face twisted into a devilish scowl. 

“Tom, what are you—”

“I’m not Tom. Well not exactly.” Loki explained as he released you from the door. 

Your eyebrows knitted together.

“Where’s Tom?” you asked, not seeing him in sight. You shivered as the seconds ticked by, and Tom continued this charade.

“Oh he is here, in a manner of speaking,” he continued. In a green flash, Loki’s facade melted away to reveal Tom as he looked just hours before.

“Hello, pet.” Tom smiled. It looked like him but he sounded different, more sinister, more regal.

As fast as Tom appeared, he disappeared and once again Loki took his place.

“As you can see, Tom is me and I him.”

“What? How can that be? How did I not know? We’ve been together for months.” you babbled.

“I understand your confusion, pet. I did not wish to conceal my true identity from any longer than necessary.” Loki continued his demeanor softening.

“This isn’t like lying about your age, Tom, err, Loki! You are someone else. You betrayed me!” you huffed as you flopped down on the couch, holding your head in your hands.

“Actually, Tom is me. It is my persona here on Midgard. Think of us as two sides of a coin. so, it’s not… technically a betrayal.”

You groaned and glared up at him. 

“Not helping.”  
“My apologies. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Answer some questions.”

“Your wish is my command, my queen.”

The words “my queen” stirred something in you. Something erotic.

“Ahh,” you shifted in your seat as Loki sat next to you, placing his hand on your knee. “Who else knows?”

“Luke and Benedict. Benedict barged in on me at an inopportune moment. And now you.”

His hand rubbed your knee sending electricity through your legs. 

“Okay, putting a pin in that for a later date. And the movies, Loki playing Loki?”

“A happy accident.”

Loki’s shoulder pressed against yours. Where Tom would be warm, Loki was cold. Ice cold.

“And why tell me now?”

Loki sighed.

“You are exquisite, pet,” he tucked a piece of hair back and stared at your neck, licking his lips, “I realized I could not longer lie to the woman I loved. I no longer wished to conceal my true id—”

You crashed your lips into his, pushing him into the couch cushions with all your might. Loki grabbed your shoulders, pulling you down with him. He growled and forced his tongue entry into your mouth. 

“Did you just kiss me?” Loki asked as he pulled back, breathless.

“Um… yeah I did. Isn’t that what girlfriends do to their boyfriends when they love them?” you responded with a grin as you swung your leg around to straddle his hips.

Loki grinned, propping himself up on his elbows.

“If I kiss you right now, I won’t be able to stop.” Loki responded as he wrapped his hand around your neck to pull you down to his face.

“God, I hope not because you know I crave subjugation.”

That’s all it took for Loki to ravish your lips and paw at your clothes.

-

After many hours of lovemaking and orgasms for both of you, Loki and you collapsed from complete exhaustion. You woke in the wee hours of the morning, still dark. As took to untangling your limbs from Loki’s, you turned and saw a sleeping Tom beside you instead, in a deep sleep. 

Thinking back to what Loki said earlier, two sides of a coin. Where Loki was pure lust and rage; Tom was gentle, more thoughtful. Both were sexy as hell, intelligent to a fault. And both seemed to care for and love you more than anything. Perhaps this arrangement could work out. It would take a change in… perspective. 

You looked over at Tom and thought back to last night and your arousal grew. You palmed his cock through the sheets. Tom groaned, and you leaned into his ear.

“Time for round two, my king.”

Your last two words caused Tom to open his eyes.

“It’s only 2 A.M..” he whined as you felt his cock hardening beneath your hand, betraying his true wishes.

“I know, plenty of time for what I have in mind.”

Tom grinned.

“And what is that, my love?” his hands running up and down the curves of your body.

You thought for a moment before responding.

“I’ve always wanted to kneel before a king.”

Tom’s grin grew wider.


End file.
